


Stiles snuck a few peaks at Derek

by samvara



Series: Typos I have loved [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samvara/pseuds/samvara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...putting small mountains on werewolves was a well-known technique for slowing them down - only Stiles had ever perfected adding them <em>one at a time</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles snuck a few peaks at Derek

**Author's Note:**

> **peak,** the pointed top of a mountain.

  
[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/9677596407/)   



End file.
